


The Whip's Bite: Episode ZERO-A series of Elliot Carter’s memories

by Pinky_GOOLI002



Series: The Bite Series [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Torture, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinky_GOOLI002/pseuds/Pinky_GOOLI002
Summary: A series of Elliot Carter’s memories from before the events of episode 1.
Series: The Bite Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665790





	1. Chapter O: The Honeymoon

* * *

_Episode Zero: A series of Elliot Carter’s memories_

* * *

**Chapter O: The Honeymoon**

You laughed, the sound ringing around in the forest, as you breathed hard against John’s neck, recovering from another stunning set of orgasms.

It’s been only a few hours since he woke up, but you two haven’t stopped fucking since.

“I’m hungry,” you moaned against his skin, licking his neck. “Let’s go find something to eat.”

His eyes shook for a second as he realised what you meant, but then you saw he was hungry too as his gaze focused, his fear of killing gone.

You were both too hungry to care, too happy and exited to care.

You took his hand, and with torn clothes you ran. Fast. Laughing at the wind blowing the leaves out of your hair you ran faster than sound, but somehow you could still count the milliseconds each step took.

You loved this. This new brain, this new strength, power. You felt like nothing could ever stop you. You were sure nothing ever will.

And somehow the fact that John was by your side made everything seem brighter.

The moon was rising with a new night, a new day, as you followed your nose to the nearest human.

It was a man, who was sleeping in a tent, his hiking gear inside, and you could see every string in the canvas, smell each bit of food he had in his bad.

The blood was the strongest smell of all.

You could feel as your pupils grew with thrill, and a sharp pain in your jaw as your long fangs came out for the first time. But you didn’t stand still while this happened, you were already tearing the tent down, with your nails and your teeth, ignoring the pain.

The human woke, his eyes were bright with surprise, he wasn’t even scared yet. But when you grabbed his neck with both your hands and sunk your teeth into it, he screamed loud enough to satisfy the craving you didn’t even know you had.

The blood was surprisingly warm, and lush and definitely the tastiest thing you ever had. This passed through you as you drank it. Images, memories, feelings. When he was slowly dying you could even feel the pain he felt at that moment. You could feel how it felt to die through his death.

And it was marvellous. It was the best of things.

You sucked until you couldn’t get anymore out, and raised your head just to see a pair of blackened eyes staring back at you.

John’s pupils were covering his blue irises, and his fangs were beautifully sharp, blood smeared on his cheeks.

He was the most stunning thing you ever looked upon.

With one hand he reached and grabbed your face, and you reached too across the dead man to grab his neck, as you pulled each other to a violent, bloody kiss.

His fangs cut your lips, but you enjoyed it. You bit his tongue, and he growled in pleasure. Your mouths never separated as you breathed through your nose, smelling his pure smell and the smell of the blood and the fresh kill.

You climbed over the dead body to get closer to him, as he bit your lip, making you groan. Without hesitation you reached inside his trousers, grabbing his arse with your nails hard enough that it cut his skin. You managed to tear away your lips from his just enough to lick blood off his face, and then he reached down and bit your neck, making you shiver and laugh as you pulled him closer to you.

Everything was bloody, and the more bloody it got the more lust you felt, more pleasure.

You wanted more.

You found yourself in London, where everyone was too busy and no one noticed when the poor folk went missing. Every night or so you would lure some poor soul away, with your smiles and flirts. Then once you were in a safe place, normally the apartment you rented, as a innocent couple, you and your husband tore the human’s throat out with hunger and lust. You didn’t need to eat so often, but you wanted to, for the fun.

You laughed your heart out as John ripped some human girl’s limbs apart, the blood that you didn’t even bother to finish spilling everywhere. You hugged him when there was nothing more to rip apart, taking one of his hands and licking one of his blood soaked fingers, then slipping it into your mouth and pulling it out slowly, just for the play. 

A growl came up from his throat, something deep and animalistic, and he grabbed you with his other hand by the waist, pulling you into a strong kiss, both of your mouths still covered with blood, fangs out.

“My ripper,” you laughed, kicking one of the torn limbs with your bare foot, spraying blood around, and he laughed back, like a mighty bear.

“My slayer,” he replied, kissing you again, this time picking you up, so your legs went naturally around his waist, as he walked to the bed that already had broken legs and laid on it on top of you, pressing hard against your body, both of you virtually naked and covered in blood. 

You found out the hard way that getting blood off of clothes was a pain. But you always god new clothes with each victim and so you always just burt the dirty ones: along with the bodies.

You didn't like fire. In fact you hated it. But it was the easiest and cleanest way to get rid of stuff. And soon your hearth was filled with bones.

"I love you." John said one night, as you lay on top of him, still smeared with blood from the night before.

You felt butterflies flying from your stomach up your chest and to your throat, your eyes shaking with emotions.

"I love you too, more than anything in the world."

You kissed, and tasted blood, and it was perfect.

"Forever," you kissed his bloody nose.

"And ever," he smiled a toothy, wolfish smile. Then he flipped you over with a roaring laugh, kissing you as he slipped inside you once again.

"You know what I want?"

"What my love?"

"Someone rich, and fancy! Someone clean."

"So go get us one, I'll make the bedroom nice and presentable."

You giggled in excitement and ran out of the apartment, finding yourself in the west end within seconds.

It was very late, and a play was just finishing, a rich crowd leaving the theatre in warm furs against the winter mist. A young woman said goodnight to her friends, wrapped herself tightly in her white long fur coat over her big white dress.

You were wearing a thigh length black dress that had only shoulder straps. It was basically a nightgown, but it was the only thing that you had that wasn't stained with blood: or at least that the blood didn't show on.

You were mostly clean, but you had some blood still on your upper arm and thighs that you couldn't bother to scrub off. So you decided to use it.

You stumbled towards her in the shadows, making yourself look hurt.

"E-excuse me? Miss?" You couldn't use tears, so you used a broken voice instead.

"Oh! Oh dear you startled me! Oh my are you alright?" The young woman put her hand on her mouth. She smelt so sweet, her perfume almost sickly, but her blood smelt so tasty.

"M...my husband... He hit me, called me a whore... I didn't know what to do," you took in a sharp breath, playing the victim. Though in your head you thought that if John ever tried you knew you would probably overpower him and win that fight with dirty tactics.

"How horrible! Come here, let me help you."

You rested on her, as if you needed support, and made sounds as if you were sobbing.

“He’s not in the apartment right now, he’s out drinking… Could you,” you stopped for a second, as if ashamed to ask. “Could you maybe help me pack some of my stuff? so I could get away?”

“Sure! Let’s hurry then before he comes back, you can stay with me tonight until we sort this out.” The human seemed all too eager to help. Oh humans, they were so naive, always trying to be kind.

So you lead her through central London until after almost an hour of painfully slow human walking, you arrived at your apartment, and after leading her in (while making her think she was leading you in) you locked the door behind her, straightening up and dropping the act.

She looked around and found a bag, and you looked around too, impressed with how well John managed to hide the skeletons in the cupboard and clean away the blood.

“Right… you see, I might have lied slightly, John has never hurt me, and I don’t think he could,” you smiled and dropped your kind of nightgown, stepping closely to the girl as she turned, putting your hands on her neck, gently, pulling her into a soft kiss.

The human struggled at first, but as you didn’t let go, and kept kissing her, she relaxed, and then started kissing you back.

As the kiss developed, and started to involve tongue, you slipped her furs off her shoulders, and then started to untie her dress, that was annoyingly hard, so at some point you just tore it off. She breathed in surprise, starting to say something about it, but again you pulled her mouth onto yours, shutting her up.

You pressed her stupidly warm body onto yours, and then against John who appeared out of no where.

The human shrieked into your mouth, and you decided to let her speak, leaning your face away from hers, but pressing your waist to hers, keeping her against John who already had his hands on your waist.

“Don’t worry little darling we just want to have a bit of fun, no one would ever know… Don’t you?” your voice sounding like little bells ringing in harmony.

She blinked in confusion, your vampiric charm working. “S…sure… if no one knows…”

John chuckled, making the whole three of you shake. “Sure, no one will know.”

You smiled at him across her shoulder, as she was shorter than both of you, and you kissed him as your hand slipped over her nicely smooth stomach and down between her legs. You laughed at the sound she made, as you touched her, holding her still.

Then she was sighing, and you kissed her, and she was barely breathing, and you just couldn’t contain yourself anymore. In a split second your teeth were in her young neck, her extremely sweet blood from pleasure filling your mouth. You didn’t stop moving your fingers, and it seemed like she didn’t even noticed you bit her, and it was just too funny that you had to stop, lick the wound and let John have a taste of that.

It wasn’t as good as the taste of pain and fear, but it was amazing none the less. John seemed to enjoy it more than you, and his embrace got tighter, his bite deeper, until the girl couldn’t breath anymore… Until she was dead.

You loved seeing him kill, seeing him let go of his composure, it was like he took his mask off and you saw him really naked.

You threw the body aside, pressing agains his comfortably cool body and kissing him hard. Biting his lip you could taste his blood and some images flashed across your mind. He grabbed you back, pushing you against a wall, his hands on your shoulders, holdingyou tight and his tongue even fiercer than yours. This wasn’t making love, even though it was very much connected to the love you had for each other. No it wasn’t gentle or romantic. It was animalistic, violent, bloody. The only way you could describe it is fucking. And fucking hard.

Your moans filled the air, brighter than lighting. And his groans, louder than thunder. It was the perfect match, ultimate bond, ideal in every way.

Blood, sex, and John. There was nothing else you could ever want.


	2. Chapter I: The Break

**Chapter I: The Break**

“Wait, wait don’t let him die just yet,” You giggled, pulling John’s hair gently so he won’t keep drinking the human. He looked up at you, dazed from the blood and confused, and your grin only grew.

“I have an idea.”

You’ve never done this before, but from all the past meals you were pretty sure this was going to taste good, or at least be fun.

You tore a bit off the bedding, and stuck it in the man’s mouth, just to make sure his screaming won’t get too loud, though you knew this apartment was pretty good at keeping in sound already.

You bent over the human that John was still holding down, looking at his shocked and open eyes.

“Yes, you are going to die very soon, but not just yet, I have a surprise.” You grinned.

You sat at his feet, telling to John to hold him still, and you placed your hands on his thigh, right at the top. You didn’t dig your sharp nails deeply, only a little, a small scratch on the skin; but ten of them, as you pulled your hands down his leg, all the way to his feet.

He screamed all right, but you felt like it wasn’t enough. So you repeated it on the other leg, and then decided to lick one of the cuts to taste it, see if it was any different than before.

You were glad to find out that it was, you could feel his pain for a split second, but it wasn’t strong enough. His fear was also incredibly satisfying, but also, he was too sure he was about to die, not scared enough of how long this will take. So you knew you were going to have to make it last a while. Therefore he couldn’t bleed out.

You ripped more of the bed sheets, and made a tourniquet at each of his thighs, making the man cry.

“Keep him still already,” You growled at John as the man kicked his legs about, not even looking at John you went to the man’s right palm. You remembered you learned, what seemed like a lifetime ago, that at our fingertips there were many, many nerves, and you remembered from when you were a child, how when you scraped your knee, the fresh flesh was so painful when it got wet.

So carefully with your nails you started picking his skin off. The only way you could do it is because of the amazing vampiric eyesight you started loving more and more: you could see where his skin started, so you could easily insert your nail underneath and peel it in sheets.

These were better screams now, more desperate. But you weren’t finished, oh no. When the man’s palm was completely skinless, bleeding, you licked it slowly from the wrist to the top of each finger.

You could feel the man shake from the pain as you held his shoulder down, but most of all you could feel his pain in you as you tasted the blood, like a distant, wonderful echo. It sent such a shiver down your spine you groaned with delight.

“Oh, my love, you have to taste this,” you sighed, stretching the man’s arm painfully until he screamed again to hand it to John.

He was hesitant, and you were shocked to see his fangs weren’t even out.

“Come on dear, you’ll love it,” you smiled, twisting the man’s arm even more.

John swallowed hard, but gave into your puppy dog eyes, licking some blood off the man’s palm.

And he wretched, leaping backwards almost at once and spitting the blood out, shuddering.

You gasped, jumping to your mate at once, your blood covered hands on his face, trying to look into his eyes to understand what on earth was wrong. What could be wrong? That blood was the best you have ever tasted!

He turned away from you, pushing you from him, and you felt something in your chest tear.

“What? What is it?” You asked quietly, under the sound of the man’s crying, your arms hanging by your side.

“How… how could you do that? couldn’t you feel it? his fear? his terror?”

“Of course! Isn’t it wonderful?” You smiled, your chest rising with anticipation.

“No! Oh god Elliot! That’s not wonderful that’s horrible! I mean I love blood as much as you but this… this doesn’t even taste like blood anymore it taste like… like torment!”

You looked at him, dumbfounded. How could he not love it like you? Couldn’t he feel it? That chill that crawled down your throat with the blood, that spread over your body like a cruel shower of delight?

Your mate sighed, now coming to you, holding your hands.

“Look, I understand you wanted to try it, but, this is… this is just wrong.”

It was your turn to step away.

“Wrong? This is blood should really taste like…”

“This is what you think blood should taste like? Blood sparkling with an orgasm is what it should taste like, not this monstrosity of spikes and pain!”

“Monstrosity?! Am I a monstrosity then?!” You shouted, offended.

“No of course not! It’s… It’s just not humane.”

“Humane? We’re not humans! Human laws and niceties don’t apply to us. If we kill for pleasure why not feel their pain for pleasure? Why even draw that line?”

“I don’t know! But this feels wrong! I couldn’t even swallow it!”

“Well then don’t swallow any blood if you can’t handle what blood really should taste like!” You were both screaming now.

“Fine then! I won’t! If it’s none or all then I prefer not to touch blood ever again rather than taste something as foul as that!”

You laughed now in anger, “You couldn’t!”

“Watch me!”

You screamed, wordless, just a growl or anger.

“Fine! If you won’t be a real vampire with me, and you rather be a puny little human, than go right along and be weak, but I won’t stay here, I’m not going to stop eating, and killing, and tasting their pain!”

You didn’t wait for his reply, because you knew he might say something kind and try and persuade you to stay. So you picked the white fur coat from that kill couple of months ago, and headed for the door.

He didn’t even try to stop you, instead you heard him kill the perfect little meal you made for him, and it only made you angrier, made you run even faster.

It hurt, every mile you separated, but you were angry, and you knew nothing on this earth will make you change your mind about fresh blood.

Not even John.

You ran until you couldn’t breath anymore, stopping and resting against a tree, trying to understand where you were. Your eyes were full of tears, and you were surprised to find out they were made of blood. Thick and warm. And it made you cry harder, as you clutched your heart, the distance between you and John hurting physically. You weren’t really ready to leave, but you couldn’t go back now, he needed to apologise, to realise how ridiculous he was being, and you knew it won’t work if you came back now…

You also knew it was time for a bit of a break… You needed to find out what kind of vampire you were without him, because you realised he was holding a part of you back.


	3. Chapter II: The Mission

**Chapter II: The Mission**

You ran through the countryside, going north, running through the deepest of the woods. It was enjoyable, but you didn’t do it for that: because you couldn’t really enjoy it without John. You ran because you felt like you needed to go home. You wanted to see what was left behind. How were your parent’s doing? How was John’s family doing?

You arrived at your old home, that felt like a life away only couple of days after leaving John. Nothing seemed to have changed, and you could smell the blood of your family and you felt sick, so you ran across the fields to the Carter household, only to be even more mortified.

Half of the household was shut down, you could only smell about half the staff that was there before. You couldn’t smell John’s father, and there wasn’t even any leftovers of his smell.

You ran to the cemetery straight away, just to check, and indeed, you found a tombstone of John’s father. But what really threw you off was a tombstone with your name of it.

A joined tombstone that said “John and Elliot Carter, newlyweds”

You gasped, how dare they think you were dead? You were more alive than you ever were as a human? It was plain rude. But also… satisfying. As if it was proof for the death of your humanity.

Your mind wandered back to John, and his feeble clinging to his humanity, and you wished once again he was there with you, to see your joined tombstone, to prove to him there was nothing left for him here with the humans… that John the proud heir of the Carter estates was dead.

You took a step backwards, just to find yourself walking into something that felt like a wall (that was definitely not there a second before).

You jumped around, fangs out, growling like a wolf, even your hands ready to cut through whatever vampire decided to mess with you. But you froze with the growl halfway through your throat when all your senses noticed at once who was this tall vampire in the first place.

He was much, much taller than you, even taller than John, but the thing is he was also much broader than him. Really like a wall.

If you were a wolf, he was a lion. Everything about him was screaming king of the jungle to you.

He was also your maker. Your father. He was your best wedding present, though now looking at him you couldn’t imagine he was even a servant for one second. He had dark hair, and dark skin, with yellow eyes that screamed power.

“Master,” You sighed almost with relief, with excitement, realising this is what you were missing all along: Some proper guidance. And you knew you would accept everything this powerful vampire had to say.

He looked you up and down, his arms crossed on his chest, but it wasn’t in a patronising way, only as if to check you were in good condition, then he smiled.

“I’m glad to see you are well, daughter.”

You automatically made a face, not sure you liked the father daughter relationship, even though you knew in your bones that was what it was.

He saw your expression, and his smile deepened. “Don’t worry Elliot I do know your name, I don’t embrace just anyone into my family.”

You crooked your head to the side, not sure you understood that, even though you knew obviously he had his own maker, and they probably had other children: making a big happy vampire family.

“So what’s yours?”

“My name is Albert Martel. Where’s your mate?” he asked, his arms relaxing by his side as he started to walk through the graves, and you automatically started to walk by his side, as if he issued a silent command.

“John?” Your heart ached at saying his name out loud, “We had some… differences in tastes and needed a break.”

Your maker raised his eyebrow in surprise, “That’s impressive, most mates can’t separate for at least the first decade, six months… that is impressive indeed. I assume you’re the one who left?”

You blushed, not sure if to be proud or ashamed.

“Yes… I… well I wanted to see what real pain tasted like, and I liked it, he didn’t, he tried to be human again,” you made a throwing up sound at the thought, and were then surprised you were even telling your master all this.

He was silent for a long while, as you walked away from the graves and into the meadows around, the grass tickling your thighs.

“I see… Please tell me Elliot what did you do to taste pain, and what did it taste like?” He was calm, a small smile on his face, as if he was holding a secret.

So you told him exactly what you did, and he listened without making any comments.

“Elliot, I think you have a talent, and I think I found you just in time for use of that talent. See, the Martels have been in an ongoing feud with the Williams family for some time now, like a cold war of sorts. Plot against plot against plot. But now with the start of this human revolution, Us, Martels, have managed to gain some headway: I was busy with trying to stop humans hunting vampires, but the head of our family, Daralis Martel, my own mother, ordered me to help her in this. We found a Williams’ spy in our house, but he is a cousin of yours, and as a former Martel it is unfitting to drink his blood for information. No matter his betrayal. However we do need to find out all he knows… My mother called me to do it, but I had to make sure that you and your mate were alive and well first… A father cannot abandon his children, regardless of the circumstances they were born.” He paused, trying to see if you were following, so you nodded.

“You think I can help?” You were surprised that after less than an hour of knowing you for who you really were he was already asking you to do something for him.

“I do, yes, I think you might even do it better than me,” He smiled, and you held your shoulders higher, smiling back.

“But first there are other things I must teach you.”

He showed you how to really hunt, in a way you could kill and never be caught, but still enjoy it. He showed you how to release yourself and taste every inch of pain a human could feel. He showed you how to reign yourself in, control your instincts and be a presentable lady that could go to the opera full of humans, just to find a young man to drink from at the end of the night, and then how to make sure he doesn’t remember a thing. You found out vampires had much more hidden powers in them. Not every vampire could do it, and not every vampire was good at it, and it was dangerous and could backfire easily. But if you concentrated enough, while looking into a human’s eyes, so long it was after the venom from your bite was already in his blood, you could invade his thoughts, and make him remember or forget anything.

It took you almost a month to perfect the technique. The first couple of times went terribly wrong, and you found yourself dizzy and confused afterwards, not sure what had happened, finding yourself in a bed somewhere with Albert sitting on a chair and reading calmly, or walking out of the bedroom to find him talking quietly to another vampire. You then understood why vampires tried to avoid using this power.

Albert was patient, but he was not always kind and forgiving. After a week with being in his training you lost control once, and he had to hold you from killing a human that was sitting next to you in a restaurant. Albert was so angry that when he pulled you away he pinned you against the corridor’s wall so hard that his nails dug into your neck, making you choke.

“I will not tolerate such childish behaviour, you said you wanted to learn how to be strong and invincible for John. And I will make sure that by the time I present you to my father you are exactly the vampire you want to be, and not a disgrace to our name.” He exploded at you one night after you were going to kill some high ranked human in Liverpool you were supposed to only taste from in Albert’s diplomatic mission to try and disband some hunters.

“How does that have anything to do with being strong?” you were not afraid to stand up to him, regardless of how scary he was.

“To be a strong vampire means you need to be better than other vampires, and the best quality a vampire can have is self control. A vampire with self control, the ability to control his pain, his emotions and behaviours is a vampire that will always, always win a fight.”

“But if I’m as young as you keep reminding me, why expect me to behave as a grown up?” she hissed.

“Because I know you can.”

By the time two months passed, you felt almost like a completely different vampire, but in a way that you loved even more. And it was time to complete the mission Albert set for you from the beginning.

The Martel household was a big mansion in Scotland, not very far from Edinburgh. It was ancient, but looked as if it was constantly renewed.

When you arrived, you could smell tens of vampires, and humans too. When you asked Albert, he explained that through the years the Martel family has gained a lot of allies, including some humans. He also said that some humans could get addicted to vampire venom or bite, and would find themselves very useful for the Martels.

You walked through dimly lit corridors, though to you they were bright as day, until you reached a big room, where five vampires were waiting. An imposing woman was standing around a table with three male and another female vampire. She had light brown hair and her eyes were such light brown they almost seemed as yellow as Albert’s.

“Son! You took your time.” She said, putting her hands on her hips as she turned to them. She was not very tall, but her smell was so old and powerful, Elliot still felt short next to her.

“I apologise, but there were things I had to get done, as I told you over and over in my missives.”

She grunted, and turned away to face one of the male vampires.

“So do we have an agreement?” She said, reaching her hand across the table. The vampire looked at Albert, worried, and nodded, shaking her hand.

You smelt blood, and saw that their nails were pressing hard into each other’s hands.

“That’s how a proper vampire pact is made,” Albert whispered to you, and the two of you waited, until the head of your family, as you knew her name was Daralis, finished her war plans and dismissed the other vampires.

Albert didn’t waste a millisecond.

“Mother, let me introduce my new daughter, Elliot,” He pushed you gently to Daralis, and unexceptionally, she pulled you into a hug. 

“Welcome home grand-daughter,” she said warmly, smiling a toothy smile.

“Th…thank you… ma’am.”

Daralis laughed, “So my son here tells me you’re going to help us get some information out of our little snake,” the way she said snake was so dirty it gave you shivers.

After some more discussion, about how you have found your vampiric life so far, Daralis made you get on with the task, and Albert led you to the dungeons.

In a small room was a young looking vampire that smelled much younger than everyone else in the castle, but much older than you, and he was tied with ropes made from the aconite plant. He stank of the vampire poison, and looked so thin and weak it made you feel sick.

Albert motioned to you gently, reminding you of all the things you’ve already discussed about this event, and all of a sudden something inside you was let loose,and you smiled.

“Right, let’s begin.”

You stood above a bloody corpse, that was not exactly dead just yet, when your maker’s hand rested on your shoulders and you felt yourself shake awake from something like a strong trance.

“Well done, child, well done, we got everything, you can relax now.”

You blinked, and looked at your blood covered hands: and it felt different, so very different than having them covered with human blood. Somehow it was heavier… it meant something.

You didn’t dislike it, you knew in your blood you just enjoyed the last hours more than anything, and it sent a strange shiver through you. You loved it, and it scared you for the first time.

Tears filled your eyes, and the blood went down your cheeks as you turned around and walked out of the room, ignoring your father and his words, and you started running, until you were out of what you knew was your house more than any, and into the thick forests up north, where big mean wolves like you lived, wild and evil.

You crumpled to the floor, crying uncontrollably, not because you killed a fellow vampire, but because you loved doing it, you loved making him suffer.

Then your father appeared out of nowhere, big arms wrapped around you and putting you on your feet.

“Snap out of it, girl, what are you sobbing about?”

You pushed him away with a scream, “This isn’t right! I’m not right! I liked it! I loved it! That isn’t right! It’s all your fault! It’s all your fault!”

He looked at you, confused. “Elliot, child, there is nothing the matter with you. Every vampire is different, every vampire has different abilities and different desires. Some vampires are more human, some are less. Some are good fighters, some are spies, some are trackers, some are assassins. It’s not something we choose, it’s something we must learn to embrace, and use.”

You swallowed, looking at him, and suddenly realised he was just like you… Why he kept talking about self control.

And you respected him, and in a sense you loved him, as your maker and father.

“I’m scared… I’m scared it will consume me and nothing will be left but this… this monster.”

“It’s not a monster, It’s a part of who you are. You have to learn to control it, maintain it, but believe me it’s not bad, or evil. It just is. Like some men love women and some men love other men. Some vampires love pain, and some vampires don’t… You have to learn to love yourself, cause you’ll be stuck with you forever, and in case of us vampires, that actually does mean forever.”

You sat in silence for a while, as his words sunk in.

“If you really want to calm your beast down, I have a feeling all you need is your mate and your self control.”

You thought about John and your heart sank. “He can’t know about this… he will never look at me the same knowing I enjoyed doing that…”

“Well you don’t have to tell him, in fact you don’t have to tell him anything at all.” He smiled gently, resting his hand on your shoulder. “I think it’s time you go find your other half.”


	4. Chapter III: The Apology

**Chapter III: The Apology**

The London you arrived back at was surprisingly different from the one you left. There were three times more police, and on top of that were also many more fully trained vampire hunters. It seemed that the country only became more hateful to vampires since you were reborn.

So you had to walk slowly, as humanly as possible. Your outfit was made for your fast running, but it was still regular enough that no one noticed how you were out of place. You hated walking this slow, it was almost painful, but you played the part like your maker taught you and controlled yourself.

You followed the faint smell, that was actually harder than it seemed, until you found a smaller, single apartment that smelt so strongly of John it hurt your chest.

You walked around for a bit, when you heard a commotion from outside. A human would have missed the shouting but you easily heard it as screams. You ran to the window only to see your mate surrounded by police and hunters through the glass, their guns pointed and ready.

“Stand down! You have no where to run! If you come quietly we will be gentle!” a human shouted at John, and you were about to jump out the window and attack all those lowlife that decided they were could even aim at your love. But you didn’t, instead you held the wood of the windowsill tight enough it splintered and exploded. You knew that if you jumped down there you will both be captured. Even Albert was captured several times… What was more important than preventing capture was escaping. What you needed was patience, to rescue John when it was easily possible to escape.

So you watched, gritting your teeth in pain as they shot him, and you felt as if it was bullet piercing your own flesh. They grabbed his unconscious body and slung him over onto a cart, and walked away.

Then you heard them coming up the stairs, knocking on doors and entering each apartment, looking for anymore vampires.

You took a deep breath, trying to think hard of what to do, and ended up deciding to just act it.

You walked to the door, picking your small purse and coat and walking down the stairs. When you reached the police you made yourself looking puzzled, and scared. Tiny and insignificant.

“Miss, do you live in this building?”

“Oh no… I was just invited by a friend, but he didn’t answer the door. May I ask, officer, what is this about?”

“Is your friend a tall dark haired gentleman?” The human seemed kind, but it took everything in you not to jump at him and tear his throat out after seeing him aim at your mate.

“I believe so…”

“Well I’m sorry to say so miss but he was a vampire, he probably invited you over to harm you.”

You gasped, putting your hand to your mouth and letting your jaw shake to make it as if you were about to cry, though you were much closer to growling.

“I’m sorry, but we caught him now, so you don’t need to worry, just be more careful next time you meet a stranger.”

“Oh… my lord… Thank you officer, oh my…” You looked down, and leaned on the wall. The officer noticed, and seemed now even more convinced at your act.

“Let me help you out,” He said, and offered his hand.

But you knew your flesh was much colder than any normal human, and you didn’t want to risk it.

“No… no, thank you officer, I will be fine… Thank you very much… I probably owe you my life. What’s your name?” You swallowed hard and pulled the coat around you tighter.

“I’m officer Morgan, but don’t thank me young miss.” He was blushing now, and you knew your vampiric charm was already working on him.

“Nonsense, I will make sure to send a card to your regiment… which is?”

“Oh… thank you miss! It’s regiment 11.”

You made a note of this, but not to give your letter of thanks… but to make sure that at some point soon, to kill everyone in it, including officer Morgan.

He let you go, and you slipped away in the street through the crowd that was chatting, exited by the capture of a vampire.

You felt your blood boil, and all you wanted was to rip those stupid humans apart to get your mate back.

But you held it in, thinking of all the slaps and scratches that you got in the last months when you lost control.

And this time it was even more important to keep yourself in check… This time the stakes were high and real. This time it was about John.

It you almost a week to find out again where John was. Regardless of all the tips and advice Albert gave you, you find it hard to track, especially since it wasn’t a usual activity: John was carried everywhere in carts or with so many other vampires it made his smell harder to find. But after five days you found out that he was being sold at a public auction in Cambridge, and you already had an idea of escape.

You went to the auction wearing your loveliest dress that you stole just two nights before, that was light red: enough for any blood not to show too much, but not vibrant enough to be noticed in a crowd: well at least not too much.

You needed to look good enough to charm anyone.

You scanned the crowd, walking around, seeing who had the most money, and who was young enough to be charmed, and who was alone and grown enough to actually buy his own vampire.

It was so hard, watching the vampires roll up and being sold like furniture, it hurt, and made you so angry you could barely keep yourself in control. You understood now why your maker worked so hard to end this stupidity.

After two vampires were sold, you found your mark. By smell you knew he was about 25, he didn’t smell married and didn’t have a ring, but he looked rich and very full of himself. He looked like a student in the university that had too much money to spend. It was perfect. 

You walked and stood by him for a second, and then made as if someone shoved you onto him.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, someone just walked by, sorry!”

He looked at you and you knew in an instant you had him, his pupils dilated and he looked at you up and down, and smiled.

“Oh no don’t worry about it. Are you here to buy one?”

“In a sense, more like… checking the market. Are you?”

“Yes, I need a lab assistant you see,” he winked.

You understood now that his weird smell was all the chemicals he could never wash from his hands.

“Oh! Are you a chemist?” you made yourself sound impressed, though in reality all you wanted to do was snap his stupid fingers off.

“Yes.” his chest expanded and he made himself look taller, and it was hard for you not to roll your eyes at his stupidity.

“How nice,” You smiled, and turned back to the stage, where another vampire was now being sold. You stood closer and closer to him, until you were touching shoulders. He didn’t move and you knew you were doing alright.

Then John went onto the stage, and a shiver went through you. He was shackled, chained like a dog. He looked weak and tired. Very thin, as if he was somehow also shorter.

Your chest ached as you smelt the aconite on your mate, and you knew it was your time to execute.

You took one step to the side, so you stood half behind the young human, so your right shoulder was in the middle of his back, and swiftly you held his wrist with your left hand, and pressed your nails into the low of his back, where none could see because your skirt was in the way.

“Shh, don’t make a sound or I will rip your spine out.” You said so quietly in his ear only he could hear it, and it sounded as if there was half a growl in the back of your throat, a purr behind your voice.

He froze, but kept quiet.

“Now listen carefully, you buy this vampire that is being sold right now, or I will make sure that before you die you will feel the worst pain you could imagine and more. I will take your hands and eyes so you can never work again. But if you do this properly and buy him right now, I will let you go, alive and well.”

You could hear his heartbeat and smell his adrenaline, and it smelt so good you were almost tempted to have a taste of his fear. But this was John on the table, and it wasn’t hard at all to hold yourself back.

The seller called a number as someone put his hand up, and the human in your arms put his arm up immediately after.

About five humans seemed to want to buy John, but as the price climbed they all started to stop putting their arms up: except the chemist you were whispering threats to.

“Sold!” The seller shouted, and it smelt as if the man you held was going to collapse and faint, but you held him up, saying it wasn’t done yet.

You let go of his back, but kept hold of his wrist, that you masked with your purse subtly.

You walked forward, and the scholar payed, and the hunter didn’t even look at you, he just gave a collar and some instructions to the human, and turned away.

The three of you walked slowly away until you were out of the market place, and then kept walking until you were in a small alley between two big colleges.

All you wanted to do was jump at John, kiss him and hug him and smell him. But you had this human to deal with first.

You smiled, and let his wrist go.

“A promise is a promise,” you motioned to him to leave the ally, but as he walked next to you, you grabbed him by the neck. “But you see… life isn’t fair.”

You grinned, fangs out as you held his air pipe and mouth shut until his lips went blue and you heard his heart stop. It was so satisfactory it was almost worth the whole event, that look on his face. But it was nothing compared to the butterflies in your stomach as you let his body drop and turned to John.

You were surprised to see his shock, and he seemed to be shaking as you touched him, breaking his cuffs and smashing the collar on the floor with your foot.

“John? My love? What’s wrong?” you were puzzled, why wasn’t he happy to see you?

“Elliot… I… I thought I’ll never see you again… I thought you left, forever… you were gone for so long…”

You gasped as he fell to his knees, and you caught him quickly, holding him up as he held on to you weekly. He reeked of aconite and his skin made yours tingle from how it went out of his pores.

Your heart broke as you saw how you broke his by leaving, never realising that he might have not understood your bond like you did. You knew nothing could ever replace him, that like your maker said, he was half of you. And you knew with same certainty that you were half of him… But John didn’t seem to understand it… It seemed that for those months that you were finding yourself, he thought you left for him behind, where in fact you were doing this for him… to get to a point you could do what you just did and save him.

You realised why Albert was so surprised you left John, because you realised that John wasn’t ready for you to leave like you were ready to leave, and you felt guilty for leaving in the first place.

“Oh, my dear, I didn’t mean it like that… John… I could never leave you, not forever, trust me when I tell you I love you more than life itself. I just needed some time to… learn… I’m so sorry… please… forgive me?”

He looked at you, his blue eyes tinted with red tears.

“Of course I forgive you, you came back…” he sighed, and pulled you into his arms. You wanted him all to yourself, you had lust built up for so long now you wanted to fuck him against the wall right there and then. But you could feel how weak he was.

“John, you’re mine and I’m yours, don’t doubt that,” you smiled gently and kissed him, and his saliva made your lips burn from aconite, but you held in the pain until the kiss was properly finished and you felt like he was calm.

“John you need to eat, when was the last time you actually fed?”

He looked embarrassed, looking at the dead body just next to you, and quietly, almost too quiet, he said that he hasn’t killed a human being since you left.

You stared at him in shock, how on earth could he even keep it up for that long?

“Well that was stupid of you, no surprise you got caught.”

He sighed, and you could feel he agreed with you.

“Eat, my love, we need to leave very soon and you can barely walk.” You pulled the body of the scholar with one hand, handing his arm to John, who already had his fangs uncontrollably out.

You held yourself back as he drunk, knowing he needed it more, but it was hard, even though you weren’t hungry, smelling the blood made it so hard to not join him. But when he was done you let yourself go, and almost launched yourself at his lips, kissing him violently, tasting the blood from his mouth.

And he kissed you back, stronger now, more himself, holding your face with one hand and your waist with the other. He picked you up so you both stood up, pushing you against the wall, his hand pulling your dress up and sliding down your stalkings, making you gasp and giggle in surprise.

You didn’t realise how much you missed him.

After you caught up for not seeing each other for months, you found that you were much stronger than before. You knew each other better somehow, by knowing yourself more, and him knowing himself, it seemed that you understood the other’s limits better. He managed to understand there was no reason to try to be human, and you understood there were some benefits to being slightly human.

He noticed you changed, but he changed a little too. You were both much more mature. You never told him what you did in those months, and he didn’t ask. It was your secret, your demon to carry.


End file.
